Floors get dirty by having materials brought in from the outside or by spilling or dropping materials on the floor. Most commonly, food materials are dropped in the kitchen and in the dining room. Quite often, the dropping of materials comprises the spilling of liquids. Presently, the common method for cleaning floors is to use a mop. A mop is a stick of convenient length with a sponge, cloth or cotton strings attached to it. The material attached to the mop handle is always absorbent. The user brings the mop to the spill, where the spill is absorbed.
The absorbent mop is also used in the cleaning of floors. In such a case, soapy water is deposited on the floor, often by wetting the mop. The mop is moved around the floor to distribute the soapy water and rub on dirt spots. The mop is rinsed and squeezed and then used to pick up the water on the floor. This method works with sponge or string mops. Such a mopping system is usually put away when mopping is done. The mop bucket is poured out and the mop dries in a closet. A mop of that nature is difficult to bring into use for a small spill.